Battle of the Boy Bands
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: BotBB is holding its 4076th Boy Band competition, and any band that means anything anywhere is there. When two rivaling Planet’s top BBand go headtoantenna, who will come out on top? Fluffish Crackish ZaDR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Battle of the Boy Bands

Summary: BotBB is holding its 4076th Boy Band competition, and any band that means anything anywhere is there. When two rivaling Planet's top B-Band go head-to-antenna, who will come out on top? Fluff-ish Crack-ish ZaDR

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda) OOC

Couple: DibZim TakGaz RedPurple (A Little) DwickyDib

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: . . . . . Shino really doesn't know ;;

Comments: This makes me giggle, profusely, and if you are actually reading this, I feel sorry for your poor, poor soul. Tch.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in for my amusement. (AKA, they cannot hear it)

----------

Anachronism

----------

It is the biggest competition for the century and no one wants to miss out but, you have to pass certain requirements to get in, they don't let just anyone in, not like when it was just a 'Milky Way' thing, now that it has spread throughout the Universe, only the highly regarded can join, if they please.

No one ever passes up an offer.

All planets fight each other, trying to be in the top 500, most never make it into the top 10,000. The two planets that never seem to be short of good talent has always had a rivalry though, way before this ever started up, in the 20th Century, if you are counting in 'Earthly' years, or the 593rd Gluxon, in 'Irken'.

The two that started this 'Rivalry' are dead, and only shortly after, each race found their very own 'Everlasting Youth' fountain, if you may, mainly made out of components they stole from each other. Time passes differently on each planet though; a 'Day' is equal to 304 'Duions', 'English' word for 'Days', for Irken's. Every planet has a different time scheme, for some, time never moves, others, it does not have a certain 'course', but every planet, in every universe, set everything around this event.

This means EVERYthing. Whoever wins gets to HAND pick EVERY member of the Universal Society of Unixo Cuewqi Keeping, or the U.S.U.C.K. Organization. 'Unixo Cuewqi' is the Irken's way of saying 'Get These Filthy Humans Off Our Backs' but is more Universally known as 'Peace'.

Every year it has been a tie, furthering the hatred between the two planets, but this year is more important then the others, because the two most influential YOUNG beings were entering.

This is their story of love, hate and everything in between.

-----

A human looked around, not surprised by all the odd-looking beings swarming around him. The hand holding his tightened as one particularly horrendous one passed. He glanced up; the other human looked positively horrified, brown eyes darting, his free hand shakily musing dark hair and pressing a small goatee flat, again. "Dwicky." Dib reached up and lightly rubbed the mans arm. "Calm down, it only makes them act scarier if they see you like this."

Dwicky shifted slightly closer, eyes catching Dib gaze. A small smile tweaked his lips, "Yeah, I know. It's just." He shivered, leaned down and pressed his lips against the boy's temple. "Look at them." The lips go lower and tease the corner of the boy's lips. "Their hideous, Dib."

Dib chuckled and turned slightly, kissing the man, "They're probably thinking the same thing about you."

"Augh!" Dwicky cried softly in mock surprise, stealing another kiss. "That may be, but I bet they all wish they had you with them." Another kiss followed this.

"Hmmm," Dib freighted thought and glanced around. He reached out and flicked a lazy hand in the direction of a wolf-like creature that was conversing with a bright yellow light but was, at intervals, looking over at them. "I think I may just accept his offer. He doesn't look that bad, no?"

Dwicky pouted and covered Dib's mouth with his own, a tongue sliding out to lick at the teens lips. "Bested by an Anthroinum. That's almost worse that the can of soup you choice over me."

Dib stuck his tongue out childishly and he turned away, attention being drawn away by something else. "Hold that thought." He pushed against the mans chest, and dropped the hand. His gold eyes flashed and he crossed his arms, loathing evident in his eyes.

"Well, well. If it isn't a stink-beast." A stripped pink tongue darted out and licked green lips, tone bordering on amusement and boredom. "Didn't know that they were doing a charity act this go 'round."

It was said in the human's native tongue; Dib narrowed his eyes further, and uncrossed his arms, trying to appear as unabashed as the other. "I know, because if I had known, I wouldn't be so surprised to see you here today, Zim." The name was said with pure hate.

Zim growled, fake hair hindering his vision. "You have no RIGHT to say Zim's name, filthy HUUUman." They were face to face now, one, half a foot taller than the other, it infuriated Zim, seeing how he is tall for his race and height is regarded highly.

"Then may I call you," A pause, Dib smirked; proud he has gotten a rise out of the other. "Zimmy?"

Propelled by anger, Zim launched himself at the human, grabbing onto the humans scythe lock on top of its head, yanking as hard as he could.

A hand reached out, snagged the collar adorning Zim's neck, and yanked him back.

"Do you want to make Irk look bad! Fight with the ugly beast later!" Purple eyes flinted from Zim to the fallen Dib. Curled antenna moved up and down showing annoyance. "We need to go, Zim."

Zim lashed out at his captor, and missed. "Let me GO, Tak!" The hand let go of their restraining hold and Zim glared. "This isn't over." He growled at Dib, who was being helped up by Dwicky. "See you later, Diblet!"

Dib growled back. "Bye-bye, Zimmy." He watched the Irken leave, flopping back against Dwicky, when Zim was out of sight, with a sigh.

"Huh, interesting chemistry." Dwicky looked down at the teen, arms wrapping around his middle, finger idly playing with the pink metal ball.

"Well," Dib started, relaxing further at the attention. "At least you don't have to worry about being bested by that fucker."

Dwicky chuckled, fingers tugging at the metal. "But you two would be COOOOOT together." Dwicky leaned down and nipped the top of his ear. "I can just imagine it." His tongue traced the boy's ear. "Him, under you, panting, calling your name, claws-"

Dib cut the man off by twisting around in his arms and pushing up to kiss him. "That's sickening." He moved to deepen the kiss but a voice broke in.

"Faggots need to move onto the preliminary round."

Dib looked behind him, blinking slowly. "What are you talking about Gaz?"

The girl sighed raggedly. "That means, you fucking twit, that it's time to go see if they like your sucky voice. So step away from the cradle-robbing pedophile. We need to go."

Dib pouted and retracted his arms after another quick kiss.

"Lets go then."

-----

"Filthy, FILTHY HUUUman." Zim stomped around the abandoned room he had found. Fists swinging and crashing things off their shelves. "PLAYing sucker fish with that OTHER filthy HUUman. So DISGUSTING." At the last words his hands rose and waved in front of him. His long thin tongue hung from the side of him mouth as he blanched. "Gross."

"Zim?" The door opened and a hesitant face appeared. "Would you like to watch the human perform?" Pink eyes were wide, noticing the damage. A shaky hand reached up and pushed black bangs from his eyes and he flinched back a bit when the Irken turned to him.

"WHY? Would I, ZIM, want to watch the HUUUman?" Zim's eyes narrowed. "ANSWER ME PINK!" He stepped forward and opened the door the rest of the way.

Pink's eyes widened further and he stumbled back.

Hands caught the terrified Irken around the waist and pulled him the it's chest. "Because," A deep voice drawled. "It's good to study the competition."

Zim glared. "You always ruin my fun." He crossed his arms and walked from the room drawing close to the still scared Irken. "Raz won't always be here to protect you Pink." He leaned back, a lazy hand flicking at his own fake hair. "Fine, lead me to the Dib-thing."

Pink cowered against the other, a blue crossing his green cheeks, embarrassed that he always was protected.

Raz just blinked. "I'll always be there." He maneuvered the boy and grabbed his hand, leading him past Zim. "Follow us."

Zim snorted, looking away from the two. "Whatever."

-----

Dib swayed back and forth, headphones in his ears. Hands clutched the microphone in front of him as he pepped himself up.

"What is he doing? We're on a tight schedule." One judge asked, he was the only human judge on the bench.

Gaz glared as she fiddled with her guitar, not liking being interrupted.

"He's getting ready. Give him a moment. He has to get his thoughts straight." Dwicky informed in a soft voice, smiling from behind the drums.

"Okay!" Dib clapped his hands together, headphones still in place. "Let's do this!" He turned to Gaz. "What do you wanna do?"

Gaz barely spared the teen a glance. "Anachronism." Then, she reached to the side and pulled a keyboard to her, automatically starting the song.

Dib's eyes widened, fumbling with his iPod he got ready before starting.

"One. Two. Three. Four!"

Zim entered the room as the human starting singing.

"You can tell

From the scars on my arms

And cracks in my hips

And the dents in my car

And the blisters on my lips

That I'm not the carefullest of boys."

Dib smiled widely as he sang, just swaying a bit through this. He noticed movement in the back of the room and almost faltered but managed to stay on track.

"You can tell

From the glass on the floor

And the strings that're breaking

And I keep on breaking more

And it looks like I am shaking

But it's just the temperature

And then again

If it were any colder I could disengage

If I were any older I could act my age

But I don't think that you'd believe me

It's

Not

The

Way

I'm

Meant

To

Be

It's just the way the operation made me."

Zim's Pak thumped against the wall. The human was better then he thought. He hadn't expected a HUMAN to be good. It just wasn't right.

"And you can tell

From the state of my room

That they let me out too soon

And the pills that I ate

Came a couple years too late

And I've got some issues to work through

There I go again

Pretending to be you

Make-believing

That I have a soul beneath the surface

Trying to convince you

It was accidentally on purpose."

Dib managed to ignore the unwelcome guest and continued. He fell to his knees and dropped his head to look at the floor as he started to next part.

"I am not so serious

This passion is a plagiarism

I might join your century

But only on a rare occasion

I was taken out

Before the labor pains set in and now

Behold the world's worst accident

I am the boy anachronism."

Zim flinched when he saw that his 'companions' saw him react to the humans singing and straightened up, acting as if nothing happened.

"And you can tell

By the red in my eyes

And the bruises on my thighs

And the knots in my hair

And the bathtub full of flies

That I'm not right now at all

There I go again

Pretending that I'll fall

Don't call the doctors

Cause they've seen it all before

They'll say just

Let

Him

Crash

And

Burn

He'll learn

The attention just encourages him."

Dib jumped back up, voice changing just slightly for the 'doctor'. He stuck his tongue out, knowing the tongue twister was coming up.

"And you can tell

From the full-body cast

That I'm sorry that I asked

Though you did everything you could

(Like any decent person would)

But I might be catching so don't touch

You'll start believing you're immune to gravity and stuff

Don't get me wet

Because the bandages will all come off."

Zim growled lowly. This wasn't good. This was supposed to be an easy win for Irk. Damn.

"And you can tell

From the smoke at the stake

That the current state is critical

Well it is the little things, for instance:

In the time it takes to break it he can make up ten excuses:

Please excuse him for the day; it's just the way the medication makes him."

Dib danced around, almost tangling his legs in the cord. He grinned, growing dizzy.

"I don't necessarily believe there is a cure for this

So I might join your century but only as a doubtful guest

I was too precarious removed as a caesarian

Behold the world's worst accident."

Zim sighed and turned to leave, pushing past the other two.

"I AM THE BOY ANACHRONISM

I AM THE BOY ANACHRONISM

I AM THE BOY ANACHRONISM

I AM THE BOY ANACHRONISM

I AM THE BOY

I AM THE BOY

I AM THE BOY

I AM THE BOY ANACHRONISM."

Dib fell as he finished, and looked at the judges happily.

"That." Dib paused to clear his throat. "Takes a lot of breath."

A couple judges glanced up but finished scribbled on a different assortment of writing supplies. They conversed to each other of a moment before the human stood and looked at them seriously. "You do plan on singing that song during the first round do you not?"

Dib, who was being helped up by Dwicky. Nodded. "Of course!" He stuck his tongue out about to bit back his squeal. "Thank you!"

The human smiled. "You're welcome. The lineup will be placed on the message board at about eight your time."

Dib bounced up and down, launching himself at Dwicky. "Okay!" His legs wrapped around the man and he kissed him, not caring about the judges.

HE had just got into the BIGGEST thing in the universe!

----------

NUU! COME BACK PEOPLE WHO WANT ZaDR AND HATE DaDR!! This is really the only chap that will have this much DaDR in it! I swear!

I had to get it out of my system before I could continue. Sorry! There will still be hints and some kissing and hugging but that's it! Thought the ZaDR won't be coming for a while.

And when it does it'll be COMPLETELY out of place. Anyways.

The song Dib sang Was 'Girl Anachronism' by The Dresden Dolls Only I replaced the 'girl's 'she's and 'her's with 'boy's 'he's and 'him's.

LISTEN TO THE SONG! It ROCKS.

OH, also, for me, Shino, a 'Boy Band' is a band consisting of mainly Boys, the occasional tom-boy, that are pretty, not necessarily N'SYNC or Backstreet Boys or Finger Bang (Dun ask)

So, yea. STFU if you don't like it.

Oh, this will be one of the short chaps. The chaps will usually range from 10-20 pages usually. This was just getting everything in motion.

And I'm rushing so ignore stupid mistakes. But if the petty mistakes bother you too much you go and proof it and e-mail it to me, and I'll put it up. MMMkay? If not, I'll try to proof it and get it up by Wednesday. Kay?

. . . 'the U.S.U.C.K. Organization'

Feedback? Comment? Cookies? Flames?

Click.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Battle of the Boy Bands

Summary: Dib gets cocky.

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: DibZim

Other Couples: (Slight-- from this chap on) DaDR RaPR RazPink

Written By: Shino

Inspired By:giggle: Toast. :heart:

Comments: Doo dooo doooooo, people ideas! The ZaDR doesn't come fer a few chaps yet!

Note: They're more civil towards each other then I originally planned. Sorry.

(Text) – Not sung by singer. I.E. guitarist, drummer, keyboardist, ect.

–Text– - Sung by singer and his band members.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in for my amusement. (AKA, they cannot hear it)

----------

----------

Zim grumbled as he helped set up. Dragging out a keyboard and banging on the keys, the shrill noise making everyone flinch. He then pushed it hard at a smaller Irken who squeaked when it hit him. Zim grinned, ah, the small pleasures in life. He grabbed a black and purple guitar and threw it behind him, not caring if the one it belonged to caught it or not.

Tak growled as she caught the flying guitar, plotting revenge if he ever decided to try that again.

Zim strode to the center of the stage and tapped his foot, fiddling with his microphone. He looked behind him. "Come on. Hurry up!" He was still speaking English, despite himself.

Even though Zim despised the language, it was the most common –by some freak error- in the universe and it was simpler if more people understood him

Tak snapped back a reply in her native tongue that had Zim turning around and facing the judges.

Zim glared at the floor before hearing the first sounds of the song.

"Watch your back because the next man is coming

And you don't know if the next man is dumbin

Survival of the fittest what it is

I got your back, you got my back and that's the biz

Blood is rushing through my veins

I got the power channel the energy

And with my strength I will devour

Sickening thoughts are running through my head

That's when I realize I'm glad I'm not dead."

Zim's anger showed through as he sang, making it deeper and throatier then it was meant to be.

"Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood

For the public's craving, existence in the dark

It's our nature to destroy ourselves

It's our nature to kill ourselves

It's our nature to kill each other

It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill."

He yelled into the microphone, both hands clutching it, imagining someone that wasn't there.

"It was a dream and then hit me, reality struck

And now my life is all shifty and it all moves fast

Close to buck 50 and we all stand strong

In respect to the family in times of our insanity

And through the words of profanity

I describe our dysfunctional family

Blood Brothers keep it real to the end

Deeper than the thoughts that you think, not a trend."

He didn't notice the judges jotting notes as he ran words together and tried to speed the song up.

"Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood

For the public's craving, existence in the dark

It's our nature to destroy ourselves

It's our nature to kill ourselves

It's our nature to kill each other

It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill."

Zim finally focused on the judges and noticed their disappointed looks. He slowed down, checked his anger, and sang more in the tone of the song, but only changing it slightly, if he just completely lost what he had been doing earlier, it would make him sound even more amateur.

"It's our nature to destroy ourselves

It's our nature to kill ourselves

It's our nature to kill each other

It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill."

He took a deep breath away from the microphone and growled another 'kill', happy for his short break.

"Corruption and abuse, the salesman of our blood

For the public's craving, existence in the dark

It's our nature to destroy ourselves

It's our nature to kill ourselves

It's our nature to kill each other

It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill, kill, kill."

A grin had plastered itself on Zim's face by now. It was his favorite part of the song.

"kill, kill, kill, kill, kill

kill, kill, kill, kill, kill

kill, kill, kill, kill, kill

kill, kill, kill."

It was all sung in a rush, barely having time to breath –as it should be sung- and he could see a couple judges coming around and liking him a bit more.

"It's our nature to destroy ourselves

It's our nature to kill ourselves

It's our nature to kill each other

It's in our nature to kill."

When Zim finished he realized had had –at some point- fallen to his knees. Zim quickly stood, dusting himself, and straightened the fallen microphone stand, and looked to the judges, only slightly out of breath.

"Well," One judge started –in a very high-pitched heavily accented tone- in English. "Did okay. But," One of it's tentacles waved a bit in the air before landing on the metal table. "Beginning not so good. End excellent. We converse now." It motioned to the other judges.

Zim nodded and took a few steps back, toward his band.

"Thanks, _Zim_," A feminine voice hissed from behind him. "You very well might have killed our chances at getting in." Claws ran across the back of his neck. "You better hope they reconsider and let us in despite your incompetence."

Zim withheld the flinch and stood strong, watching the judges, not helping the pack up.

Finally the judges broke away and one looked to him. It was an Irken and it didn't look too happy with him. It spoke loudly in it's native tongue, antenna pinned back.

When it stopped speaking, Zim grinned. "We'll be happy too. Thank you." He nodded his head down, trying to make them like him a bit more, and turned to leave the stage.

They were getting a second chance.

-----

Dib hummed happily, weaving around the halls of the massive ship. He was out wandering by himself, trying to familiarize himself with the layout.

A blob stepped out in front of him and he spun around, and ran into something else.

Dib giggled nervously and looked up, it looked like a fellow human but he couldn't be sure. "Sorry."

It shook it's head, green hair swaying, then spoke in a deep voice. "It's fine." Green eyes locked with Dib's. "You know if any human bands have made it in yet?"

Dib nodded happily. "Yeah actually, my band did." He took a step back, realizing how close he had been to the other. "Why?"

"Hmm," It looked away, thoughtful. "What's your band's name?" Eyes returned to him and studied him.

"Uh, Smells like Teen Angst." Dib coughed into his hand nervously.

It's eyes widened. "Really? Then," It paused and thrust it's hand forward. "I'm Toast by the way."

Dib shook the offered hand hesitantly. "I'm. . Dib." He faintly remembered Dwicky talking about a 'Toast' before but he thought he was referring to the food.

Toast's eyes widened then he chuckled. "So you're the fabled Dib. Nice to meet you. Where's Dwicky?" He retracted his hand and shoved it into his pocket.

Dib shifted back a bit. "Back at the room. Why? Do you know him?" Dib leaned back forward a fraction, curious.

Toast chuckled again. "Yea, we're acquaintances. I came to cheer him on but I missed your audition I see." He didn't wait for an answer. "What room number"?

Dib stalled a bit. "Room 4687-MGI. Uh, when you see him tell him I'm ganna be gone for a while longer okay?"

Toast pushed past him. "Kay. Have fun."

Dib turned and watched the green disappear before resuming his journey. As he walked he lifted his wrist up, pushed a button on the side of his wrist band and said softly. "Call Dwicky." A few moments later a hologram of a sleepy looking Dwicky appeared.

"Yea?" The man asked, scratching his head lazily.

"Toast is heading up to the room." Dib said distractedly, he saw familiar looking Pink spikes up ahead.

Dwicky fell out of bed with a thump and an 'oof'. "What?"

Dib didn't answer right away. "Uh, Toast, room, coming. Gotta go. Bye."

"Wait Dih-!" Dwicky's form blipped and died away.

Dib pushed through the crowd and peeked over someone's shoulder -at least he thought it was a shoulder- to see a very well-known Irken picking a fight with a peeved looking human.

"Do you know who I am?" Zim growled, arms crossed. The human had had the nerve to bump into him and not apologize.

The human had a similar stance. "Am I suppose to?"

Dib figured by the sound of the human's voice they were similar in ages.

Zim growled, eyes narrowing. "If you knew what was good for you, you would."

The human huffed and flicked his head, orange hair shifting momentarily before falling in the way of his left eye again. "Cause you're so big and bad." He huffed again. "Look, whatever, I didn't mean to hit you but I lost my guide and I was trying to find him." He uncrossed his arms and placed them on his hips. "So let me go before he's gone completely."

Zim mimicked the other's movement and went to reply when he noticed someone push their way to the center of the small ring that had formed. "Dib." He snarled.

"Hey, there you are. I thought you had gotten yourself lost again." Dib caught the teen by his elbow and started to steer him away before glancing at Zim. "Oh, Zimmy, didn't notice you there. Something wrong. You look all hot and bothered about something." He jerked the teen who was trying to pull away from him and shot him a quick look.

Zim's eyes narrowed further, "So you're the 'guide' this beast has been talking about? No wonder he was so clumsy and ill-mannered." Zim grinned. "He learned from the best."

Dib nodded and started to push the other towards the side. "Yes, yes. I'm a horrible little beastie, who has no talent or a spleen. Whatever." He grinned back at the glowering Irken. "Gotta go Zimmy, you should practice for your retake anyways." He waved his free hand dismissively and shoved the orange-haired human through the crowd before he was yanked back by his collar and a fist slammed into the side of his face.

The orange-haired teen made a noise as he fell back also but quickly scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd.

A boot connected with Zim's shin and he staggered backwards. "Huuuman."

Dib retreated a few steps, rubbing his cheek. "Alien."

They glared for a moment at each other before Dib turned and made to leave.

Zim stared at the human's back, breathing speeding up for moment while he tried to think of a comeback. "I HATE YOUUUU." Zim turned and stomped away. "Stoooopid huuumans."

Dib grinned to himself.

So the rumor was true.

-----

"Worn out and faded (Faded)

The weakness starts to show (To show)

They've created (Created)

The generation that we know

Washed up and hated (Hated)

The system moves to slow (To slow)

They give us answers (Answers)

–To questions they don't even know–"

Zim wasn't very fond of this song, it shared the spotlight with others, but right now he didn't feel like singing something that could be interpreted to have some profound meaning.

"You made it

You played it

Your shit is overrated

You made it

You played it

Your shit is overrated"

Dib lounged in a seat half way to the stage and tried to ignore the chatting around him. A lot of 'people' showed up to watch the Irken's retake, many muttering about how they wished he'd screw up and get booted. He was slowly hoping the same, remembering this song well.

"Used up and jaded (Jaded)

You're thinking way to slow (To slow)

So we're creating (Creating)

Answers on our own

We can't relate (Relate)

To what you think you know (You know)

And you create (Create)

The problems that will

–Never go away–"

Zim let a small smile tweak his lips. He had spotted the human who didn't look at all happy that Zim was using his song.

"You made it

You played it

Your shit is overrated

You made it

You played it

Your shit is overrated"

Dib's fingers gripped the armrest tightly, his own voice picking up and singing along.

"You made it

You played it

Your shit is overrated

You made it

You played it

Your shit is

Overrrr"

Zim faintly picked up Dib's voice and frowned. Dib was not going to steal his light.

"Go away

Go away

Go away

Go

Away"

Dib growled the words loudly, not noticing it grow quiet or that some judges were turning and looking back and forth between the two.

Zim was replying just as hatefully, their voices complementing each other, one deep and husky, the other higher and breathy.

"You made it

You played it

Your shit is overrated

You made it

You played it

Your shit is overrated"

Dib stood, hands clenched at his sides, growing louder, trying the drown Zim's voice. This was HIS song.

"You made it

You played it

Your shit is overrated

You made it

You played it

Your shit is

Overrrr"

Zim had long since forgotten his microphone and was singing purely on his own voice, not to be outdone by the human.

After a moment of tense, stunned, silence, the human judge stood and started clapping, looking between the two. Others followed suit, the other judges, then the audience, even a couple of Zim's band mates.

"Excellent. Excellent. Not only did we see your potential but we also got to see how you worked with others." The human glanced back to Dib. "Well done."

Dib ground his teeth together. "Thank you." He grabbed his trench coat that had been laying across the back of his seat and stormed from the room.

Zim huffed and crossed his arms. "Thank you."

"You sing song at first round, yes?" The judges sat and the same judge from that morning –then one with the high voice- questioned him.

"I don't think I will." Zim tried to keep the growl out of his voice for the sake of not wanting to risk his entrance again.

"Okay," The human said happily. "Look for the line up later. This year is so full of surprises."

Zim nodded and quickly left the stage.

The human would PAY.

-----

"LITTLE BASTARD STOLE MY SONG!" Dib screeched pacing his room angrily.

Dwicky smiled worriedly. "I thought you two had written that song together?"

Dib whirled around. "NO. It was –IS- MINE. I LET him SING it a LOOOONG time ago. AUGH!" Dib threw himself down onto the bed angrily. "I hate him SOOOOO much."

"It's okay," Dwicky patted Dib's shin. "Everything is all-"

The door slid open and Zim stalked into the room. "I need to talk to you DIB."

Dib shot up and perched on the edge of the bed. "What do you want?"

Dwicky raised his hands and stood. "Can you two calm down and talk like respectable ah-"

A metal tentacle shot from Zim Pak, caught Dwicky by the throat and pulled him close. "I said I want to talk to Dib. Not you, slime-beast."

Dwicky coughed and pulled at the appendage. "God damn!"

Dib was on his feet. "Let him GO, Zim. If you want to talk then let him go. Then we'll talk."

Zim's claws twitched at his sides and with a slight flick of his head the human was thrown from the room and the door slid shut and locked.

Dib took a step forward and looked down at the Irken. "What do you want?" He put his hands he behind his back and straightened up, glaring hatefully at Zim.

"You can't do that." Zim growled, metal legs extending from his Pak and lifting him up so they were equal in height. "You can't just steal my show like that you little ingrate!"

"Ingrate?" Dib snapped leaning forward. "That is my FUCKING SONG. I can do what I DAMN PLEASE when it comes to something that belongs to me!" Dib's eyes narrowed further. "Do I make myself clear?"

"YOUR SONG?" Zim pushed at Dib's chest, forcing the human back. "That's OUR song. I helped WRITE it." Zim crossed his arms. "You have NO claim over that song."

Dib took a deep breath. "Get out of my room."

Zim growled angrily. "Not until you say you will not do that again." He let his legs drop him and he stood at his full height proudly.

"Get. Out." Dib turned away and walked to the dresser near-by. "Zim, I can't deal with you right now just leave."

Zim huffed and stood his ground.

The door slid open and Dwicky looked around the room hesitantly, checking for damage. "Uh, Dib? They've posted the line-up. Want to go check it out?" He had a hand rubbing at his neck, which was starting to bruise, and the other was gripping the wall.

Dib nodded and stalked past Zim. "It was mine." He muttered and latched onto Dwicky's arm, cuddling into the mans side.

Zim snorted at the display and plopped down onto the ground childishly.

Stupid humans.

-----

"Ugh," Dib groaned, pressing his forehead into Dwicky's arm. "Why are we going last on the first day? That has to be a sign that we will be booted first or something."

Dwicky patted the boy's head consolingly. "We'll do great." He paused at looked to the side. "You sure you want to do Anachronism though? We should do something that will WOW the crowd and judges."

Dib nodded, "We have a couple days to prepare, I'll be ready. Don't worry." He leaned up and gave Dwicky a quick peck. "At least I have someone here to help me through this."

Dwicky smiled to himself, not looking at the teen. "Yea. . ."

"Ew, get a room." Gaz pushed Dib roughly. "Pedophilia is sick."

-----

"WHY? Why do we have to go before THEM?" Zim groaned breaking away from the crowd.

Tak gave him a look. "Shut your trap you whiny little-" She broke the curse off and crossed her arms. "I think of it as a chance to show them up."

Zim nodded, looking at the Irken warily. "You're acting funny, what have you been drinking some vile substance again?"

Tak grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know."

-----

Dib blinked at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He pushed Dwicky's arm away carefully and quietly left the room. He could hear some form of music thumping near-by and wanted to check it out; he had nothing better to do.

Dib walked down the hall in his socks, low lights marking his path. Dib stopped outside a room and listened for a moment. It sounded like something ha had heard back home. I was some form of rock but it wasn't in English. He listened more closely and it clicked. German. They were singing in German.

Smiling to himself Dib wandered away, so they weren't the only humans staying.

Wandering back towards his room Dib decided to see if any food place was open. "Maybe they had something that would help him sleep.

As he walked he thought; wondering what he should do for a first song.

Then, he knew.

----------

Well, at least SOMEONE knows what's going on.

:huffs:

Sorry, I cut it a few pages short. Being lazy.

Not much happened.

At least, I had planned for more.

More that had to do with Dwicky and Toast. . . . and Knife.

Yehp.

Sorry for the long update, I'll try to move quicker.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


End file.
